


& to top it all off, we seem to have adopted an ewok

by TheStoryFiend



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, battle of endor, it's v short i'm sorry but it's like 2 in the morning rn and i don't feel like writing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryFiend/pseuds/TheStoryFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the battle of endor, everyone is partying and han solo is a thirsty ho and this one ewok really, really likes him and leia. silly fluff to cheer everyone up after TFA</p>
            </blockquote>





	& to top it all off, we seem to have adopted an ewok

As if the previous 24 hours hadn’t been noisy enough, somehow the little furry people (“They refer to themselves as Ewoks,” Threepio informed him pompously) had conjured up fireworks. Or maybe that was the rebels. Either way, it was probably permanently damaging his hearing, but Han figured his eardrums were a lost cause anyways. Leia had lost her previous abstracted, sad look, and anything that contributed to that Han would gladly endure for an eon.

The general cacophony made it impossible to communicate so Leia wordlessly tugged him toward the dancers ringing around the bonfire, her smile bright enough to outshine the blaze. In general, Han Solo was a pretty graceful guy - no ballerina, perhaps, but light enough on his feet - and indeed the dance did start out all right, until an Ewok attached itself onto his right leg, whereupon he stumbled and collapsed into Leia.

“I thought I was supposed to be the swooning maiden!” she shouted into his ear, then laughed and swatted his hands away when he made a rude gesture in response.

Several hours later, the frantic adrenaline everyone had been running on ran out almost simultaneously, and the bonfires burned to ember as the rebels slept in indiscriminate heaps. Han tugged Leia away from the crowd and into a nearby hut, collapsing on the floor inside with a relieved sigh.

“Some party, huh?” he asked her, voice rough from overuse.

“Some war,” she replied, snuggling up beside him.

“But it’s over now, right? All downhill from here,” he said sleepily. Leia chuckled.

“Oh, Han, you don’t know anything about governing, do you?” she sighed. “Fighting is the easy part.”

Han glanced over to see her face settle into a worried expression.

“Oh, no, we are not going to worry about reconstruction right now,” he said, kissing her gently on the lips to distract her. But just as he began to work his way down her neck, the leg-latching Ewok from earlier in the evening burst into the room and dove in between them, seemingly overjoyed to have found them.

“Oh for-” Han began, but Leia looked so happy laughing at the little fuzzy fellow’s joyous burbling that he let it slide and laid back down.

“Don’t worry,” Leia told him, reaching over the Ewok to pat his shoulder. “We’ll have plenty of time to make up on the Falcon.”

Han grinned. 

“Yeah,” he said. “We sure will.”


End file.
